


Оставайся Пока Живым (Stay Alive For Now)

by Ishten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (they will), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Canon Compliant, Cedric Diggory Lives, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Will they won't they?, bUT WITH PLOT AND HEALTHY CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT (HOPEFULLY), everything is basically the same except its gayer, indulge me, j.k rowlings missed opportunity, my take on how the harry potter series would've continued if cedric lived, so a lot of soft soft soft fluff
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishten/pseuds/Ishten
Summary: Всё то же самое, только Седрик Диггори живой и потому по воле божьей Гарри переживает своё бисексуальное пробуждение.Оно же Упущенная возможность Дж. К. Роулинг™. Оно же празднование 20gayteen.Терф/транскам:Вам Тут Не Рады
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 20





	1. Глава 1: Плоть, Кровь и Кость; Пожиратели Смерти и Приори Инкантатем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay Alive For Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231847) by [cedricsboyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedricsboyfriend/pseuds/cedricsboyfriend). 



> (от автора)  
> Использую первые главы, чтобы установить время, место действия и условия. Пожалуйста, извините за использование переработанных отрывков из Кубка Огня мисс Роулинг! (хвала господу)  
> Всё, что выделено курсивом – из её книг, всё что обычным шрифтом – написано мной.  
> Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь и не стесняйтесь оставлять конструктивную критику.  
> (от переводчика)  
> Привет, это мой первый перевод, так что я буду набираться опыта, ага) А ещё я влюбилась в эту историю и решила начать её переводить почти в тот же миг, как начала читать.  
> Так же я публикую перевод на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9984183  
> И я буду переводить ВСЕ комментарии автора, а они довольно объёмные.  
> А ещё я выросла на росмене, так что в целом перевод терминов и имён оттуда.  
> Пожалуйста, если вам понравилось, то перейдите на ориг, поставьте автору Kudos, это можно сделать, не регистрируясь на АО3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На кладбище. Много текста из Кубка Огня (Плоть, Кровь и Кость; Пожиратели Смерти и Приори Инкантатем)
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Пожалуйста, можно я больше не буду переводить текст о смерти булочки-Седрика? А, точно, я же взяла фик с кучей флаффного стекла. Ладно, дайте мне платочек.

Гарри почувствовал удар ступней о землю, его раненая нога подкосилась, и он рухнул вперёд, выпустив наконец Кубок Трёх Волшебников. Он поднял голову.

\- Где мы? – cпросил он. Седрик покачал головой, поднимаясь и помогая встать Гарри. Они осмотрелись.

Это место не было территорией Хогвартса. Очевидно, они переместились на мили – возможно, сотни миль – от него, ведь даже горы, окружавшие замок, исчезли. Вместо этого они стояли посреди тёмного и заросшего кладбища. Справа от них виднелась сквозь ветки большого тиса маленькая церквушка, слева возвышался холм, на вершине которого Гарри мог различить красивый старый дом.

Седрик посмотрел на Кубок Трёх Волшебников и затем на Гарри.

\- Кто-нибудь говорил тебе, что Кубок – это портключ? - спросил он.

\- Нет, - ответил Гарри. Он оглядывал кладбище. Стояла абсолютная тишина и было немного не по себе. – Как думаешь, это часть задания?

\- Без понятия, - немного нервно сказал Седрик. – Достанем палочки, как думаешь?

\- Да, - ответил Гарри, благодарный за то, что Седрик предложил это вместо него. Они достали свои палочки, и Гарри огляделся вокруг. У него опять было странное чувство, что за ними наблюдают.

\- Кто-то идёт, - сказал он.

Напряженно вглядевшись в темноту, они увидели приближающуюся фигуру, идущую между могил прямо к ним. Гарри не мог разглядеть лица, но по тому, как человек шёл и держал руки, было понятно, что он что-то несёт. Кем бы фигура ни была, она была низкой и одетой в плащ с капюшоном, накинутым на голову так, словно человек стремился скрыть лицо, и - через несколько шагов, когда расстояние стало ещё меньше - Гарри увидел, что предмет в руках человека был похож на _ребёнка_ … или это был просто куль мантий?

Гарри немного опустил палочку и покосился на Седрика. Секунду все трое просто смотрели друг на друга. И затем неожиданно шрам Гарри взорвался болью. Это была агония, которую он ещё не испытывал ни разу в жизни. Палочка выскользнула из его пальцев, когда он закрыл лицо руками. Его колени подогнулись, и он рухнул на землю. Он не мог ничего видеть, и его голова раскалывалась от боли. 

\- Гарри? - Седрик быстро опустился на колени перед ним и положил ему руку на спину. - Что случилось? Гарри!

Словно издали, над своей головой Гарри услышал высокий и холодный голос:

\- Убей лишнего.

Раздался свист, сквозь веки Гарри полыхнуло зелёным, и он услышал, как что-то тяжёлое упало на землю рядом с ним. Агония в шраме достигла такой силы, что Гарри вырвало, и затем она вновь уменьшилась. Ошеломлённый и испуганный тем, что может увидеть, Гарри сквозь боль открыл глаза.

Седрик лежал около него на земле, раскинув руки и ноги. Он был мёртв.

Вздох застрял в где-то в глубине горла, и Гарри смотрел на лицо Седрика, почти спокойное: глаза были закрыты, а рот полуоткрыт… словно он спал. Но в холодном лунном свете с _треском!_ Убивающего Проклятия звенящим в ушах и звуком падения тела Седрика Гарри знал, что человек рядом с ним не спал. Он мог это сказать и по тому как замерла грудь Седрика, не поднимаясь и не опадая, и по отсутствию выдохов, лёгкой струйкой выходящих из губ. И всё, что мог чувствовать Гарри, это капельки холодного пота, стекающие с его затылка.

Нет, _Нет…_

_Нет, нет, НЕТ-!_

Его разум не мог осознать этого, парализованный неверием, но его тело уже едва дышало. Горячие слёзы навернулись на глазах Гарри… Это был первый раз, когда он видел тело и чувствовал себя тошнотворно… _больным._ И всё же он не мог оторвать взгляд в эту _бесконечную_ секунду… Гарри почувствовал, как его колени ослабели, но не из-за боли в шраме, а из-за того, что что-то клокотало в его груди. Он задохнулся, дрожащий и убитый горем:

\- Седрик… 

Затем внезапно его поставили на ноги. Низкорослый человек в плаще положил свой свёрток на землю, и зажёг палочку, пока тащил Гарри к огромному мраморному постаменту. Гарри увидел на нём имя и понял, что это надгробие, увидел выгравированные буквы, окрашенные холодным светом палочки до того, как его развернули и швырнули к нему. 

**_ТОМ РЕДДЛ_ **

Гарри слышал частое и неглубокое дыхание человека в капюшоне и сопротивлялся. Человек ударил его, ударил рукой, на которой не хватало пальца, и Гарри осознал, кто скрывался под плащом.

\- Ты! - ахнул он. Это был Хвост.

Но Хвост не обращал на него внимания, он был занят привязыванием Гарри верёвкой к надгробию. Затем он заткнул ему рот кляпом, вытащенным из плаща. Не способный двигаться, не способный кричать, Гарри мог только смотреть. Смотреть, как дрожащие пальцы Хвоста возились с узлом, смотреть, как свёрток у его ног извивался и корчился внизу. Гарри смотрел на тело Седрика лежащие в 20 футах от него. А где-то за ним, сияя в свете звёзд, лежал Кубок Трёх Волшебников. Гарри смотрел на незнакомое небо, на свою палочку валяющуюся на земле в отдалении.

Он начал молиться. 

* * *

\- А теперь развяжи его, Хвост, и отдай ему его палочку.

Гарри упал на землю, в грязь, дыша прерывисто и глубоко. Его повреждённая нога дёргалась, и он сжимал свою палочку так сильно, что был уверен, что она сломается. Но когда боль и ужас овладели им, Гарри поднялся с более тёмным чувством, пронзившим его с головы до ног… _ненавистью_. 

\- Тебя учили драться на дуэли, Гарри Поттер? - мягко спросил Волан-де-Морт, его красные глаза сверкнули в темноте. Гарри действительно помнил, но словно из другой жизни, Дуэльный Клуб, быстро посещённый два года назад… всё, что он выучил - это Обезоруживающее заклинание _"Экспеллиармус",_ но какая _польза_ от этого? Даже если ему удастся лишить Волан-де-Морта палочки, то их окружали Пожиратели Смерти: их было как минимум _тридцать к одному._ Он знал, что столкнулся с тем, о чем всегда предупреждал Грюм… не отражаемое проклятие Авада Кедавра, и теперь здесь не было мамы, которая умерла бы за него сегодня…

\- Для начала мы должны поклониться друг другу, Гарри, - сказал Волан-де-Морт, слегка склоняясь, но сохраняя своё змеиное лицо обращённым к Гарри, - давай, необходимо соблюдать тонкости… Дамблдор захотел бы увидеть хорошие манеры… поклонись смерти, Гарри… 

Пожиратели Смерти вновь засмеялись, а безгубый рот Волан-де-Морта растянулся в улыбке, но Гарри не поклонился.

_К чёрту всё!_

Он не сдастся. 

Он не собирается позволять Волан-де-Морту играть с ним перед смертью… и он не собирается доставлять ему такое _удовольствие_ …

* * *

Гарри скорчился за надгробием, зная, что конец настал. Тяжёлое дыхание вырывалось из его груди, его нога пульсировала, его очки и лицо были грязными и залитыми его собственной кровью - надежды не было… как и помощи.

Но он не собирался умирать, скрючившись, как ребёнок, играющий в прятки; он не собирался умирать, преклонив колени перед ногами Волан-де-Морта: он собирался умереть стоя прямо, как его отец и мать, собирался умереть, пытаясь защитить себя, даже если это было невозможно.

До того, как Волан-де-Морт сунул своё змееподобное лицо за надгробие, Гарри встал… он крепко сжал свою палочку и, выставив её перед головой, выскочил из-за могильной плиты лицом к лицу с Волан-де-Мортом, чувствуя сталь и огонь где-то в глубине живота.

Волан-де-Морт был готов. Гарри проорал:

\- _Экспеллиармус!_

Волан-де-Морт крикнул:

\- _Авада Кедавра!_

Струя зелёного света вырвалась из палочки Волан-де-Морта так же, как красная струя вырвалась из палочки Гарри. Они встретились в воздухе, и внезапно палочка Гарри начала вибрировать так, словно через неё проходил заряд тока, его руку захватила и соединила с собой некая сила. Он не смог бы выпустить её, даже если бы захотел - тонкий луч света, соединявший теперь палочки был не красного цвета, как заклинание Гарри, и не болезненно зелёного, как Волан-де-Морта, но чистого и глубокого _золотого_ \- и Гарри, изумлённо наблюдая за лучом, заметил, что белые пальцы Волан-де-Морта так же сжимают начавшую трястись и вибрировать палочку.

\- _НИЧЕГО_ НЕ ДЕЛАТЬ! - взвизгнул Волан-де-Морт, обращаясь к Пожирателям Смерти. Они были в полном неверии от того, что их хозяин оказался в заперт с мальчиком-подростком. Волан-де-Морт повернулся лицом к своему противнику, и Гарри увидел как его глаза удивлённо расширились от происходящего, увидел его лицо, искривившееся и скорчевшееся от усилий, прикладываемых в попытке разорвать нить света, всё ещё соединявшую их палочки. Гарри крепче вцепился в палочку двумя руками, и золотая нить оставалась целой.

\- Не делайте ничего, пока я вам не прикажу! - крикнул Волан-де-Морт.

Но затем прекрасный неземной звук наполнил воздух… он исходил из каждой нити световой паутины, вибрирующей вокруг Гарри и Волан-де-Морта. Мягкое, но торжествующее пение, звуки горнов нарастали до необузданного хора надежды. И вдруг Гарри услышал будто голос друга говорящий на ухо:

_Не разрывай связь._

_Я знаю, -_ сказал Гарри музыке, - _я знаю, что не должен этого делать._

Его палочка начала вибрировать ещё сильнее, и луч между ним и Волан-де-Мортом начал меняться. Он задрожал, и поток крупных бусин света заскользил вверх и вниз по нити, соединяющей палочки. Гарри почувствовал, как палочка в его руках затрепетала, забилась в конвульсиях, когда эти шарики света начали медленно и неуклонно скользить от Волан-де-Морта к нему.

В дюймах от конца Волан-де-Морта задрожала одна из бусин света, и Гарри совершенно не понимал почему или что он делал, но он начал направлять каждую частичку своего разума на то, чтобы сдвинуть бусины света назад, в сторону Волан-де-Морта, пока медленно, _медленно_ … Шарики не остановились и не начали движение в другую сторону.

Теперь настала очередь палочки Волан-де-Морта неистово трястись. Сам Волан-де-Морт в этот момент выглядел растерянным, почти _испуганным_. Шарики света двигались вдоль золотой нити, затем замерли на мгновение рядом с самым кончиком палочки Волан-де-Морта и… соединились с ней.

В тот же миг из его палочки послышались крики боли… щели глаз Волан-де-Морта расширились в потрясении… Вдруг плотная, будто бы сотканная из дыма рука вылетела из конца его палочки и исчезла… Это был призрак кисти, которую сотворил Волан-де-Морт для Хвоста…

Больше криков боли… Больше стонов пробуждения, и _что-то_ большое начало зарождаться из палочки Волан-де-Морта, что-то большое и яркое, словно полностью сотканное из света… Появилась голова… Затем грудь и руки… И затем всё тело Седрика Диггори.

От шока Гарри едва не выпустил палочку из рук, но инстинкт не позволил его пальцам разогнуться или ослабнуть. Светящаяся фигура Седрика скользнула к нему, пробежалась взглядом по золотой нити и заговорила тихо, но для Гарри каждое слово было подобно грому:

\- Продержись ещё немного, - сказал Седрик.

Послышались испуганные вскрики Пожирателей Смерти, неспособных проникнуть, за золотую сеть купола, раскинувшегося над Гарри и Волан-де-Мортом.

Внезапно послышалось ещё больше криков из палочки… Что-то, в этот раз тёмное, похожее на густую тень из дыма и клочков грозовых туч, начало появляться. Из него выдавились руки, голова и тело… И Гарри узнал в фигуре того старика из своих снов. Он шёл за Седриком и не отрывал глаз от Волан-де-Морта.

 _\- Значит, он был волшебником?_ \- спросил он. В отличие от Седрика его голос звучал так, словно он был где-то далеко-далеко. - _Он убил меня… Сражайся с ним, мальчик…_

 _\- Не отпускай! -_ прокричал кто-то. Новая тень или призрак, похожий на Берту Джоркинс звучал так же отдалённо, как и старик. - _Не позволяй ему добраться до тебя, Гарри! Не отпускай!_

Она, старик и другие жертвы Волан-де-Морта, уже менее человечные, похожие на тёмные пятна, начали появляться и кружиться вокруг дуэлянтов, шепчущие слова надежды Гарри и шипящие на его противника. Новая голова начала появляться из палочки Волан-де-Морта, и Гарри уже знал, кто это будет.

Он знал, он ждал этого с того момента, как появился Седрик, он _знал,_ потому что о женщине, появляющейся сейчас, он думал этой ночь больше, чем о ком-либо ещё… Призрачная тень молодой женщины с длинными волосами упала на землю как это сделали Седрик, старик и Берта немногим ранее, прежде чем встать и посмотреть на него. Гарри, чьи руки дрожали как у сумасшедшего,смотрел на призрачное лицо своей мамы.

 _\- Твой папа идёт... -_ сказала она тихо. - _Он хочет увидеть тебя… всё будет хорошо… держись…_

И он пришёл… сначала голова, затем тело… густые и растрёпанные волосы, совсем как у Гарри… серая призрачная фигура Джеймса Поттера сорвалась с палочки Волан-де-Морта на землю, прежде чем встать рядом с остальными. Он подошёл к Гарри ближе, посмотрел нанго и заговорил тем же далёким словно эхо голосом, что и остальные. Но голос его был так тих, что Волан-де-Морт с багровым от страха лицом, окружённый своими жертвами, не мог его слышать…

_\- Когда связь разорвётся, мы пробудем здесь всего несколько мгновений… но мы постараемся дать тебе время… ты должен взять портключ и вернуться в Хогвартс… ты понимаешь?_

\- Да! - выдохнул Гарри, борясь с вырывающейся и скользящей в пальцах палочкой.

\- Гарри… - это был Седрик, он шептал ему на ухо, но опять не так как остальные, а словно он был здесь. Словно он говорил и дышал, и его руки действительно держали Гарри за плечи, словно его тело было тёплым.

\- Ты возьмёшь моё тело с собой? Возьми меня с собой домой, - попросил Седрик.

\- Возьму! - напряжённо выдохнул Гарри. Говорить становилось всё сложнее и сложнее.

 _\- Ты молодец,_ \- теперь это был голос мамы, такой ласковый и неожиданный, что глаза Гарри заволокло пеленой, когда Лили Поттер заговорила.

 _\- Гарри? Ты позаботишься о себе? Я попросила твоего друга присмотреть за тобой тоже… Клянёмся, вы выберетесь отсюда! -_ сказала она, и Гарри яростно закивал, зная, что она улыбается.

 _\- Сейчас, -_ прошептал голос отца. - _Будь готов бежать… Гарри… давай…_

\- СЕЙЧАС, - прокричал Гарри - он не думал, что сможет удерживать связь хоть сколько-нибудь дольше - и вскинул руку в мощном рывке, разорвавшем золотую нить. Связь из света исчезла, но прежде чем музыка стихла, её нечёткие и протяжные звуки переросли в яростные визги всех этих призрачных жертв, окруживших Волан-де-Морта, заслонивших Гарри щитом от его взгляда…

В эту бесконечную секунду Гарри мог смотреть только на фигуры отца и матери, распадающиеся в серое свирепое облако, окружающее воющего и кричащего Волан-де-Морта. Гарри почувствовал, как кто-то толкает его и, внезапно осознав, что это сияющая фигура Седрика и его тёплые руки толкают его, побуждая уходить, Гарри побежал, спасая свою жизнь, проталкиваясь сквозь ряды остолбеневших Пожирателей, петляя между надгробными плитами. В конце концов он услышал треск заклинаний, пролетающих за его спиной, взрывающих траву и землю под ногами.

\- В сторону! Я убью его сам, он мой! - вопил Волан-де-Морт. Но он опоздал. Гарри поднырнул к телу Седрика, крепко схватил холодную руку подростка и, направив палочку на Кубок, закричал:

_\- Акцио!_

Кубок подпрыгнул, полетел к нему, и когда Гарри поймал его ручку, он потерял из вида и Пожирателей Смерти, и крик Волан-де-Морта. Второй раз за этот вечер Гарри почувствовал, как его затягивает портключ: он потерялся в вихре ветра и красок, а рядом с ним был Седрик.


	2. Глава 2: Дыхание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Возвращение в Хогвартс, использован текст из Кубка Огня, глава 25 Сыворотка правды.

Гарри врезался лицом в землю, и запах травы ворвался в его ноздри. Он закрыл глаза на время перемещения портключом и не спешил их открывать. Он не двигался. Ему вышибло воздух из лёгких, голова раскалывалась, а земля, казалось, раскачивалась словно палуба корабля, и он сжал сильнее прежнего две вещи, что всё ещё были у него в руках: гладкий и ледяной Кубок Трёх Волшебников и холодную ладонь Седрика.

Слёзы текли по лицу Гарри, когда он плакал, уткнувшись Седрику в грудь. Он слышал, как играет оркестр. Победоносная мелодия вырывалась из горнов, пока студенты Хогвартса буйствовали, шумно приветствуя их. Но Гарри мог издать лишь сдавленный крик, единственный звук, который отзывался эхом в его бьющемся сердце. И вскоре толпу поразило осознание, что их чемпионы, всё ещё оставались лежать на земле.

Поток шума просочился и оглушил Гарри, ему казалось, что мир вновь начал своё движение с ещё большей чем раньше скоростью. Повсюду были слышны голоса, шаги и _крики_ , но Гарри оставался на том же месте, цепляясь за пальцы и рубашку Седрика и желая исчезнуть самому или всему, что его окружало.

\- Гарри?

\- О _господи_ …

\- Гарри!

Пара рук схватила его за рубашку, но Гарри лишь отбивался от них и кричал: “ _Нет!”_ \- пока наконец не открыл глаза и не увидел собравшуюся толпу. Корнелиус Фадж, Снегг, Дамблдор, профессор Макгонагалл, Флёр и Крам - все фигуры стоящие над Гарри расплывались, а лица, смотревшие на него сверху вниз, выражали ужас.

\- Он вернулся! - сказал Гарри так громко, как позволял его срывающийся голос, - Волан-де-Морт вернулся!

Его слова оборвались, а люди, окружившие его и толпящиеся на трибунах, погрузились в гробовое молчание. Но лишь ненадолго, поток криков и пронзительных воплей загремел в ночи: Дамблдор призывал к порядку, Фадж захлёбывался криком: _“Боже мой, неужели Седрик мёртв?!”_ \- и затем… послышался звук кого-то, бегущего сквозь толпу на трибунах, отчаянно и настойчиво, пробивающегося к ним.

\- Пропустите! _Там мой сын!_ Пропустите меня к нему! - кричал мистер Диггори. Гарри почувствовал, как у него скрутило живот, когда мистер Диггори протиснулся сквозь толпу и, увидев тело, упал на колени перед ним.

\- Мой мальчик! - прошептал он. Его голос звучал так сломано и опустошённо, что даже во всём этом шуме и грохоте Гарри почувствовал будто бы его ударили ножом. Кто-то опять попытался оттащить прочь.

\- _Отпусти его, Гарри, отпусти его,_ \- говорили они. Но даже когда мистер Диггори упал на колени перед Седриком, и его тело изогнулось в тихом вое, даже тогда Гарри не мог его отпустить - он чувствовал, как что-то внутри него _умерло_.

\- Простите, простите меня, - говорил он, желая, чтобы не было так больно. Боль, стоявшая комом в горле, душила его, и его голос упал до слабого эха агонии, - я не мог спасти… он пытался…

\- Подождите! Подождите, Поттер, Амос! - внезапно задохнулась Макгонагалл. - Он… Я думаю он дышит!

Гарри открыл глаза к звуку исчезающей реальности. Как только вдох Седрика - мелкий, дрожащий - прохрипел, всё изменилось. Теперь реальность звучала как вздохи, проходящие через содрогающееся горло. И в то же время глаза Седрика дрожали, а лицо дергалось от боли и дискомфорта… но он всё же дышал.

Всё же был живой.

\- ри… Г, - Седрик дышал, и сердце каждого, кто был рядом, замерло. - _Гарри._

Услышав своё имя, произнесённое тихим и изнурённым голосом, Гарри почувствовал, как дрогнул и ослабил хватку на рубашке Седрика, словно вся эта энергия, всё это напряжение, державшее его, внезапно ушло.

\- Доставьте его в лазарет! - прогремел Дамблдор. Мистер Диггори, тоже крича, в облегчении целовал лицо Седрика. Новая волна ног и тел ринулась на помощь Седрику, и Гарри позволил оттащить себя, сквозь толпу, пополняющуюся студентами, спрыгивавшими с трибун в попытке разглядеть что-то.

\- Всё хорошо, сынок, - услышал Гарри, хотя внутри себя он был в милях отсюда, - я держу тебя… пойдём в больничное крыло.

Именно рука и голос Грюма уговаривали его, хотя Гарри и не знал куда его ведут. Он не чувствовал, что это важно. Потому что сегодня он и Седрик, оба, были живы.

Они выжили на кладбище.

* * *

Тремя днями позже, после разоблачения Барти Крауча-младшего и обнаружения настоящего Грюма, запертого в сундуке, обвинений Гарри во лжи от Фаджа, непрекращающихся вопросов от Гермионы и семейства Уизли был ли он в порядке, обильных благодарностей Диггори за спасение их сына, Гарри наконец остался в больничном крыле один.

Была середина ночи, когда он проснулся от толчка с холодными каплями пота на лбу и дрожащими руками. Он очнулся от очередного кошмара, очередного сна, проведённого на кладбище: чувство жира и грязи оставалось, словно его конечности всё ещё были измазаны ими, а от запаха свежевскопанной земли Гарри тошнило. Он до сих пор мог отчётливо видеть как долговязое, скрюченное тело Волан-де-Морта корчилось в коме чёрной одежды, и помнить как Пожиратели Смерти окружили его и приблизились к нему, пока - с того места, где он стоял - костяная рука Тома Реддла-старшего схватила его лодыжки, затаскивая в яму с костями и извивающимися опарышами и деревянными стенами, сжимающимися, чтобы раздавить его тело.

Хуже всего было то, что Гарри продолжал всё слышать. Скользкий голос Волан-де-Морта резкие _трески!_ заклинаний, задевающих или пролетавших мимо его тела, и, наконец, звук удара о землю тела Седрика, правда на этот раз это сопровождалось картиной, где голова Седрика была откинута, а глаза и рот были открыты в удивлении. Ничего, лишь _пустота_ и смерть были в его глазах.

Ослепший в темноте, хрипящий и задыхающийся, Гарри пытался избавиться от этого; боялся, что его сердце будет колотится так сильно, что вырвется из его груди. Он сел прямо и попытался отвлечь себя - вниз и вверх по рукам и ногам, по матрасу его кровати - летали его руки, пока весь его разум пытался сосредоточиться на _ощущениях_. Когда это не сработало, Гарри свесил ноги, позволив ступням коснуться холодного пола, и поёжился от раздражающей боли, пронзившей одну из них. Он сконцентрировался на тугих повязках, обёртывающих руки, на прилепленном к щеке пластыре, на ощущении холодной ночи в своих волосах.

Сейчас, в темноте, было спокойнее, и руки Гарри прекращали трястись, а пот на затылке вызывал всё меньше и меньше отвращения. Он постепенно чувствовал себя больше и больше находящимся… _здесь._

Его глаза привыкли к темноте.

Высокие окна лазарета отбрасывали чёрные тени на пол, лунный свет просачивался сквозь стёкла и струился в тусклых отблесках свечного пламени. Обычно мадам Помфри не спала, сидя за столом и возясь с бумажной работой, она присматривала за Гарри и другими пациентами, но сегодня её нигде не было видно.

Для лазарета такая тишина была странной, особенно если учитывать нынешних его обитателей. Даже без скрипов пера мадам Помфри о пергамент, Гарри привык к храпу Крама или некоторым фразам на французском или английском, доносившимся через всю комнату от спящей Флёр. Но они оба, оправившись от травм, покинули лазарет днём, радостно прощаясь, желая здоровья и оставляя после себя пустые кровати. Грюм, то есть _настоящий_ Грюм, лежал напротив кровати Гарри, однако общение с ним в это время было редкостью. Он всегда быстро засыпал ночью, иногда внезапно подрываясь и рявкая бессвязные команды, но затем вновь погружаясь в дрёму.

Всё, что осталось от нынешних пациентов лазарета, - это Седрик, чья кровать стояла рядом с гарриной, но… казалось, они никогда не бодрствовали в одно и тоже время. Было не ясно, действительно ли Седрик _спал_ днём или же просто избегал Гарри, но обе этих мысли в равной степени беспокоили мальчика.

Не смотря на победу в турнире, Фадж и Пророк быстро объявили Гарри лжецом, и Седрик стал его _единственной_ надеждой показать миру угрозу со стороны Волан-де-Морта и обуздать нарастающие в магическом мире скандалы. Однако к сожалению Гарри не видел Седрика с тех пор как…

_Вушш!_

Гарри подпрыгнул от шума резко отдёрнутых занавесок, и затаил дыхание, когда фигура, высокая и прямая, шагнула на свет. Его лицо было расцарапано и покрыто пластырями. Рука убрала волосы, упавшие на серые глаза цвета стали, ещё не привыкшие к тусклому лунному свету.

Гарри первым очнулся от удивления.

\- Привет.

Седрик изумлённо моргнул, прежде чем улыбнулся ему.

\- Привет, - он жестом указал налево, - рад, что мне нашлась подходящая койка.

Всё ещё слегка удивлённый, Гарри промямлил что-то бессвязное даже для своего разума и бросился за очками.

\- Как… ты? - спросил Седрик позади него, - в последние дни ты должен был… должен был пройти через многое.

Гарри обернулся и уставился на него.

\- Скорее это я бы хотел спросить, как _ты_ себя чувствуешь. Ты… Я… - он помотал головой, подавленный множеством ужасающих картин и странных вопросов, промелькнувших в его разуме. Он замер, когда Седрик сел рядом с ним.

\- Что ж, со мной всё не так уж и плохо… Я не… Я слышал, что это именно _ты_ был тем, кто вернул нас из места, где мы… из _того_ места, - сказал Седрик.

\- Ага, эээ… Ты не?.. - мысль молниеносно поразила Гарри - _Мерлин_ , ты не помнишь.

Перед мысленным взором он пересмотрел воспоминание о лишённом движения теле Седрика, распростёртом на земле. Он закрыл глаза и застонал внутри, чувствуя себя _идиотом._ Надежда, идея, что он докажет Фаджу, Пророку и всему магическому миру их неправоту, теперь превратилась в забытый сон.

\- Прости, - сказал Седрик. Он сцепил пальцы вместе и посмотрел на Гарри. - Я сожалею. 

\- Не… Ты не виноват, мы… Ты был…

\- Что произошло?

Гарри покачал головой:

\- Ты же читал Пророк, верно? Я думаю ты в курсе, что произошло.

\- Я в курсе, что, как _они_ думают, произошло. И что они думают о тебе, что наш Министр Магии думает о тебе, - Седрик сжал свои руки вместе, - но я не знаю, что _ты_ думаешь, и кажется, они тоже этого не знают.

\- ...как много ты помнишь? - спросил Гарри.

Взгляд седрика скользнул к полу.

\- Всё до того момента, как твой шрам начал болеть. Когда этот… человек, которого мы видели, эм…

 _Отлично._ Это был очевидный ответ и глупый вопрос.

\- А-ага, человек в плаще, которого мы видели… Его зовут Питер Петтигрю. Он наложил на тебя заклятие, и я… я думал, что ты _умер_ , - сказал Гарри, задержав дыхание. - Ты упал и лежал так… неподвижно. Я не проверил, я даже не попытался… 

\- Всё нормально, - глаза Седрика ничего не выражали, но он мягко его подтолкнул, - всё в порядке, просто продолжай.

\- Ладно, после того, как они разобрались с тобой, Хвост… _Петтигрю_ оттащил меня к тому надгробию и привязал к нему. Потом он вернулся за упакованной, эээ, _завёрнутой в плащ_ вещью, которую он нёс с собой, и я думал, что это был ребёнок или что-то вроде этого, но _нет,_ \- Гарри вздохнул, - нет, это было гораздо, _гораздо хуже…_

В течение получаса Гарри рассказал ему всё: и о ритуале, вернувшем Волан-де-Морта, как ему повезло той ночью, когда его родители умерли. Как жертва и любовь его матери защитили его. Всё, о чём он не мог рассказать Рону или Гермионе, Гарри рассказал Седрику: о Пожирателях Смерти, о дуэли, о странном золотом свете, так долго соединявшем его и Волан-де-Морта палочки, он рассказал о странных призраках жертв Волан-де-Морта, которые помогли ему - он рассказал всё, сопровождаемый тихими подталкиваниями и бормотанием Седрика… единственным, что заставляло Гарри продолжать, задыхаясь от слов и вновь переживая эту ночь за один присест.

\- Твой дух… твоей души, он был первым, _эм_ , появившимся из палочки Волан-де-Морта, - сказал Гарри, - ты попросил меня забрать твоё тело… возвратить тебя твоим родителям.

Седрик повернулся к Гарри, в его глазах, казалось, плескался _страх_.

\- Да. Вот это я помню, - сказал он.

\- Да?

\- Да… Ты сказал, что я был золотым, правильно? Не серым, как… как тот несчастный старик или твои родители…

\- Именно так.

\- ...Я могу рассказать тебе кое-что?

Гарри кивнул.

\- После того, как я… _отключился_ … я очнулся словно в тумане, - Седрик сжал челюсти, - я думаю, что это было кладбище, но искажённое и такое странное, что я подумал, что сплю, но потом я увидел тебя… дерущимся с Сам-Знаешь-Кем. Я, я даже не знал в тот момент, что это был он, но… - он понизил свой голос, - всё вокруг него ощущалось ужасным и могущественно- _тёмным_ … Я подумал, что он жнец, собирающийся забрать мою душу…

И тут нахмуренное лицо Седрика вновь разгладилось:

\- Дальше я ничего не помню… Я просто… Проснулся в больничном крыле, - сказал он, обводя жестом вокруг них.

Гарри хотел подтолкнуть, хотел спросить больше: слышать, что Седрик наблюдал за _всем_ в состоянии, похожем на сон, было непонятно и странно, но выражение лица у его собеседника было таким уязвимым, было видно что ему очень не по себе, и Гарри почувствовал, что для сегодняшней ночи им достаточно откровений.

\- Это… Прости меня.

\- Ага.

\- Эм, я… я не знаю, что произошло с тобой, Седрик, но, - Гарри уставился в пол, чувствуя как пересохло во рту, - мне удалось сбежать, забрать Портключ, и когда мы вернулись в Хогвартс… ты вновь начал дышать.

Седрик кивнул, погружённый в свои мысли, и Гарри откинулся обратно на кровать, чувствуя облегчение, словно бы провёл эту ночь на _открытом_ воздухе. Он чувствовал себя лучше, чем в первый раз, когда рассказывал это в душном кабинете Дамблдора: Седрик был приятнее настороженного взгляда директора, но даже он не мог закрыть зияющую дыру в груди… избавить от тревоги, скручивающей живот. Разочарование было слишком сильным: все надежды на Седрика рухнули, а вопросы о том, что на самом деле произошло той ночью, лишь множились.

Гарри почувствовал, как его подкинуло на пару сантиметров, когда Седрик тоже плюхнулся на кровать:

\- Итак… что мы собираемся делать?

\- _Мы?_ \- раздражённо переспросил Гарри.

\- Ну, мы, эээ… они называют нас “Мальчики-Которые-Врали”, да?

Итак, он читал недавний Пророк.

Гарри вздохнул.

\- Лишь _Мальчик-Который-Врал._ С тобой всё будет в порядке, если ты не будешь говорить… ты слишком миленький, чтобы быть в центре скандала, ведь так?

С большим облегчением Гарри уловил лёгкую улыбку на лице Седрика, он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так зло, но чувствовал раздражение от ужасной правды:

\- Никто на самом деле не верит мне, мои слова против слов Фаджа не имеют силы.

\- Ну… не беспокойся, - Сказал Седрик, выпрямляясь и смотря вперёд, - я тоже расскажу им. Я уверен, что больше людей поверит, если об этом начнут говорить _двое_ , ведь так?

Гарри тупо кивнул головой:

\- Ага…

И затем замер.

\- _Что?!_

Он резко вскочил на кровати, забыв на мгновение, где находится, пока со стороны Грюма не раздался рык и не привёл его в чувство. Седрик посмотрел на Гарри и тоже сел.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что я оставлю тебя разбираться со всем этим?

\- Ты не понимаешь, во что ты ввязываешься! - сказал Гарри на грани слышимости, чувствуя как остатки самообладания исчезают под гнётом неверия. - Кроме того, что ты им скажешь? Что ты видел его будучи… _призраком?_ Они решат, что ты ещё больший сумасшедший, чем я! Ты так отчаянно хочешь, чтобы Пророк рассказывал всем о тебе?!

\- Конечно! Ведь это важно! - он уставился на Гарри, а тот мог лишь смотреть на него в ответ, сбитый с толку. - Разве не поэтому _ты_ делаешь это?

\- У меня не было особо выбора, тогда как у _тебя_ …

\- Гарри, - прервал Седрик, - я не знаю, был ли я духом, или же был я кем-то материальным той ночью, но я тоже был там! Я _тоже_ видел его, - свет в его глазах изменился.

\- Я уже принял решение, - мягко сказал Седрик. Он перевёл взгляд на свои руки, всё ещё сцепленные на коленях, и присмотревшись, Гарри осознал: _они дрожали._ \- Я просто не могу… оставить тебя _одного._

Гарри сидел, проглотив язык.

\- Ладно, хорошо, - сказал он тихо. Он потянулся и положил свою ладонь на руку Седрика, - ...спасибо.

Седрик посмотрел в ответ, удивлённый, и слегка улыбнулся, будто Гарри сказал что-то глупое.

\- Это я должен благодарить _тебя_ , - тихо произнёс он. Он робко сжал руку Гарри, - за то, что вернул нас домой.

\- Мы вернули себя домой.

\- Я был без сознания!

\- Но ты спас меня на кладбище, - быстро сказал Гарри. Его неловкость и настороженность исчезли. - Твой дух или чем бы ты ни был той ночью, он, эээ… дал мне надежду… когда я сражался. Это… помогло мне не сдаться.

Седрик уставился на него, поражённый. Он забыл, что нужно шептать.

\- Что ж, я… - он не смог закончить фразу, так как резкое и злое _“ТИШИНА!”_ прозвенело по всей комнате. Застигнутые шумом врасплох, Седрик и Гарри ещё больше запаниковали, когда в коридоре послышался звук шагов мадам Помфри, направляющихся прямо к ним. Седрик бросился к своей кровати, а Гарри упал под одеяло.

Он почти не хотел признавать этого, но он чувствовал, как часть его вздохнула с облегчением, когда Седрик принял всё так легко, без единого слова осуждения.

 _“Он тоже был напуган_ , - думал про себя Гарри, вспоминая дрожащие руки, - _он тоже был напуган и всё же…”_

Как будто всё это время _Гарри_ не позволял себе вздохнуть, будто всё его тело было сжато в ожидании очередного неприятия. Но теперь напряжение спало, и мир стал чуть более надёжным, более _светлым,_ когда Седрик точно был на его стороне.

Шаги мадам Помфри, судя по звуку, миновали его койку и остановились. Затем он услышал слабый стон, скрип кровати и шорох сброшенного одеяла.

\- _Мистер Диггори…_

\- О, мадам Помфри, клянусь, это был не я!

Гарри почувствовал, как на его лице расплывается улыбка, и уткнулся в подушку.

За эти три дня это был первый раз, когда он засмеялся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разговаривающие впервые за три дня и налаживающие дружбу на основе их общего опыта на кладбище Седрик и Гарри - лишь ещё _один_ способ сделать Гарри эмоционально и психологически стабильным. 
> 
> (от переводчика)  
> Момент с первым вздохом Седрика я изначально перевела иначе, истолковав "expression shutted" по отношению к лицу Гарри. Или Седрика, ведь по первому варианту перевода не особо понятно, к чему это относится. Теперь думаю, что это относится к звукам, которые воспринимает Гарри в тот момент. При чтении мне показалось, что автор часто работает именно с восприятием героев мира вокруг них, так что думаю я правильно поняла и перевела на этот раз.


	3. Глава 3: Добро Пожаловать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гарри и Седрик возвращаются в Хогвартс и отлично заканчивают год.

\- Посмотри, это он… 

\- Ооо, Избранный?

\- Как думаешь, он действительно видел его, Сам-Знаешь-Кого?

\- Нет конечно! Он знал, что не сможет выиграть, так что наверняка вырубил Диггори заклинанием прежде чем схватить Кубок!

Гарри поднял глаза, и в его сторону полетел поток приглушенного смеха и хихиканья.

\- Шшш!  _ Избранный  _ слышал нас! Лучше держаться от него подальше, а не то закончим как Диггори!

Как там всегда ругается Рон?

_ Мерлинова борода? Мерлиновы портки? _

\- Фу, идите и распускайте сопли где-нибудь в другом месте, нюньчики! - услышал Гарри громкий крик. Он почувствовал, как рука обернулась вокруг его плеч, притягивая к долговязому обладателю рыжей шевелюры, демонстрировавшему в этот момент средний палец группе обалдевших сплетников с четвёртого курса.

\- Фрэд! - сказал Гарри, удивлённо улыбнувшись.

\- Злитесь, что проиграли все деньги на ставках? - поддразнил другой голос, на этот раз Джорджа, тоже положившего руку на Гарри, смеявшегося над четверокурсниками, что улепётывали в гневе. Близнецы выкрикивали им вслед ещё больше оскорблений:  _ "Навозные мозги!", "Жучиные бороды!", "Второсортные баньши!"  _ \- пока все обидчики не исчезли за углом.

\- Не обращай на них внимания, Гарри, - сказал Фред, когда они двинулись по коридору. 

\- Они просто кучка идиотов, идиотов! - встрял Джордж, отмахиваясь от людей идущих по коридору, словно от мух. Гарри усмехнулся и позволил Фреду и Джорджу протащить его через коридор, болтая об их выручке с турнира, смеясь и нагоняя всё упущенное за те недели, что он провёл в лазарете. Наконец они свернули в Большой Зал - было как раз время завтрака - и в этот момент Гарри тихонько отвлёкся от разговора и во все глаза начал разыскивать головы своих друзей.

Это не заняло много времени, так как вскоре он услышал взволнованное  _ "Гарри!",  _ и удивлённая Гермиона вскочила из-за стола и побежала к нему с выбившимися из пучка волосами. Близнецы убрали руки с плеч Гарри, и взамен Гермиона обернула свои вокруг шеи, притянув его в крепкие объятия.

\- Рад видеть тебя, Гермиона! - сказал он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Краем глаза он заметил, что Рон тоже побежал и вскоре врезался в них, превращая всё в групповое объятие.

\- Ты в порядке, приятель? - спросил Гарри, чувствуя как рука Рона сжимает его затылок, как если бы Рон хотел удостовериться, что он действительно был здесь.

\- В порядке, - Рон растянул губы в кривой усмешке, - а ты?

Гарри засмеялся:

\- Уже лучше! - сказал он. 

Слева Гарри услышал внезапный и радостный рёв, когда шквал желто-чёрных галстуков и шарфов сорвался к концу стола Пуффендуя, приветствуя также выздоровевшего и вернувшегося Седрика. Часть девочек плакала и смеялась одновременно, мальчишки хлопали его по спине, а некоторые первогодки выстроились, умоляя рассказать что-нибудь, вообще что угодно, о том, что произошло на последнем испытании. Гарри смотрел на это, не слыша комментариев близнецов, что они соревнуются за лучшую встречу. Он был слишком поглощён открывшейся перед ним сценой того, насколько живым было окружение Седрика.

Как раз накануне их возвращения пресса приходила к Седрику за комментариями, и он громко и смело заявил, что Волан-де-Морт вернулся. Из-за занавески, отделяющей кровать, Гарри услышал, как Амос Диггори подавился и закашлялся, а некоторые репортёры ахнули от такого откровения.

\- Но, мистер Диггори… Разве вы не были?..

\- Без сознания? Да, вы правы. Но я верю ему, я верю Гарри Поттеру, - сказал Седрик. Гарри чувствовал, как горят его уши, пока Седрик рассказывал состряпанную ими историю: как его вырубили после того, как Волан-де-Морт возродился, сразу после ритуала, и как он совершенно точно не находился вне своего тела той ночью.

Сегодня утром, в Большом Зале, Гарри заметил, что некоторые студенты - со всех факультетов кроме Пуффендуя - с нерешительным выражением лица уставились недоверчиво на Седрика. Это были выражения лиц, которые он привык видеть в свою сторону за прошедший год.

В их руках были газеты, и ещё больше копий было разбросано на столах. Утром совы принесли новый выпуск Пророка, озаглавленного ”Мальчики-Которые-Врали” вместе с двумя раздельными фотографиями Гарри и Седрик, уставившихся на читателей с первой страницы.

Гарри был поражён, как мало времени потребовалось на это, и его взгляд переместился обратно на Седрика, который ответил ему тем же.

Как будто зная, Седрик быстро схватил ближайшую газету, указал на первую страницу и с весёлой улыбкой, растянувшейся на лице, произнёс:

\- Глянь, это же мы!

Гарри ответил ему улыбкой и согласным кивком к огромному удивлению Рона и Гермионы.

\- О, вы познакомились ближе? В лазарете? - спросил Рон.

\- Ага, вроде того, - ответил Гарри.

\- Не переживай, Рон, даже если они сплотились в команду, Гарри всё ещё останется твоим лучшим другом, - хихикнула Гермиона. Рон закатил глаза, а Гарри засмеялся.

Но это была правда, Гарри сблизился с Седриком. В его груди возникло мимолётное, но тёплое чувство, что возможно, возможно, быть вместе было бы неплохо.

Но он не мог сосредоточиться на этом, потому как внезапно раздался рёв аплодисментов и криков, Гарри развернулся, чтобы встретить бурю радости и торжества, поднятую Фрэдом и Джорджем, с конфетти и иллюзиями фейерверков, установленными в Большом Зале и осветившими его - к большому неудовольствию Снегга и беспокойству Макгонагалл. Вскоре Гарри был подхвачен волной гриффиндорцев, сбивавшей его с ног объятиями и криками:  _ “Поздравляю!” _

Посаженный на плечи Фрэда, Гарри взглянул на Седрика, тот истерично хохотал над его застывшим недоумением. В это мгновение не имело значения верил ли кто-то Гарри Поттеру и Седрику Диггори или нет. Не имело значения, кто выиграл или кто и что говорил. Студенты Хогвартса, Шармбатона и Дурмстранга не беспокоились об этом, равно как и преподаватели, которые могли лишь потягивать утренний чай, покорно вздыхая при виде шумной суматохи перед ними.

Гарри Поттер и Седрик Диггори выжили в Турнире Трёх Волшебников. Кроме того они выжили на кладбище, они выжили, встретившись с Волан-де-Мортом.

Проще говоря, они были живы.

* * *

\- Всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты просто  _ отдал _ деньги! - восклицал Рон, закидывая свой чемодан на багажную полку.

\- Ну, Диггори не хотел их принимать, - пожал плечами Гарри.

\- Но кому ты вообще их отдал?

\- Это - были - его деньги, Рон, - сказал Гермиона, закрывая дверь купе, - кто бы это ни был, возможно они сделают с этими деньгами что-то хорошее, кто знает?

Рон покачал головой.

\- Если кто-то сделает что-то хорошее с  _ таким количеством _ денег вместо чего-то не меньшего, чем поездка вокруг света… Что ж, этот год определённо был страннее всех предыдущих!

\- Он всё ещё не закончился, - засмеялся Гарри, смотря в окно. Он тихонько вздохнул. - Что за год.

Рон и Гермиона замерли и взглянули друг на друга. Слишком тяжело прозвучала эта фраза. В их дружбе было не много вещей, которыми они трое не делились друг с другом, но сейчас Гарри слишком хотел забыть произошедшее на кладбище, и Рон с Гермионой боялись говорить о возвращении Волан-де-Морта. Гарри не заметил тишины, установившейся в купе. Рон подтолкнул локтём Гермиону и мотнул головой в сторону друга. Однако прежде, чем Гермиона смогла хоть что-то сказать, дверь их купе заскользила, и в проёме взору троицы предстал Седрик в повседневной одежде.

\- Э, привет! - улыбнулся Седрик, закрывая за собой дверь.

\- Оу, привет! - сказал Рон. Он встал и неловко поклонился, прежде чем Гермиона быстро оттащила его, с жаром кивая не смотря на свои действия. Они скользили взглядами между Гарри - который был способен лишь ещё больше раскрывать и без того удивлённые глаза - и (таким) Седриком Диггори, который, казалось, безумно хотел рассказать о чём-то своём. Рон поспешно прочистил горло и двинулся к двери.

\- Что ж, знаете, - сказал он, - мы с Гермионой как раз собирались уходить!

\- Да? - уставилась на него Гермиона в непонимании.

\- Ага, разве ты не сказала, что, э, хотела попробовать те новые леденцы у женщины с тележкой?

\- Я… Ох… О, да! - сказала Гермиона, кивая вместе с Роном. Она встала и направилась к двери, улыбаясь.

\- Мы скоро будем, Гарри! Приятно было увидеться, Диггори, - Рон сказал это так обыденно, как только мог. К несчастью, когда выходил, он споткнулся и вылетел в коридор, что вызвало у Гермионы тяжёлый вздох, и с внезапным весельем она помахала на прощание и быстро захлопнула за ними дверь. 

Седрик и Гарри посмотрели друг на друга.

\- Что ж, - сказал Седрик, опуская взгляд, - я, э, я надеюсь, что не напугал их или… Что-то вроде того.

Гарри нервно рассмеялся.

\- Я же не прервал что-то важное?

\- Неа, нет. Мы просто, э, говорили о том, как прошёл год… - Гарри наклонился ближе к Седрику и тихим голосом сменил тему. - Что-то не так?

Седрик моргнул, прежде чем легонько рассмеяться. Он откинулся на сиденье, скрестил руки и спросил:

\- Что-то  _ должно  _ быть не так, чтобы я пришёл поговорить с тобой?

Гарри смущённо замотал головой. 

\- Нет, нет! Всё совсем не так! Я просто подумал… прости.

Седрик улыбнулся, достал сложенный обрывок пергамента из заднего кармана и отдал Гарри, чтобы тот прочёл его. Из неразборчивых каракуль Гарри мог разобрать лишь…

Что ж, это озадачивало.

\- Это… твой  _ адрес _ ? - спросил он. Теперь уже была очередь Седрика смущаться, он смотрел куда угодно, лишь бы не не Гарри. Наконец он уставился в окно.

\- Да! Я, э, подумал, что если бы тебе понадобилось с кем-то поговорить… Эээ… Я знаю, я на самом-то деле ничего не сделал, и то, через что я прошёл - просто ничто в сравнении с тем, через что прошёл ты, но… ммм…

\- Могу я писать тебе и общаться с тобой? - закончил за него Гарри. Седрик взглянул на него и сверкнул смущённой, но яркой улыбкой.

\- Ага. Да, именно… В любое время.

Гарри свернул бумажку. Все последние недели его голова была забита кошмарами о кладбище. Его жизнь превратилась в долгие часы бессонницы, которую он сам и вызывал. А в те дни, когда он всё же спал… он просыпался утром потный и грязный, с тошнотой и ужасом - всё это и после не отлипало от него. Его убивало то, что он держал всё внутри, не говорил никому, даже Рону или Гермионе, даже Дамблдору. Слишком жестокими были детали, слишком реальна была эта ночь, и слишком одиноким был Гарри во всем этом. Он думал, что это его новая реальность.

\- Что ж, спасибо тебе, Седрик, - быстро сказал он. Не в силах повернуть голову, Седрик сжал кулак.

\- Было ли это, ээ, глупой идеей? - тихо спросил он, всё ещё глядя в окно. Он почувствовал, как Гарри легонько похлопал его по колену, вынуждая повернуться и посмотреть на него.

Гарри улыбался. Вся его поза выражала расслабленность, и он, казалось, был залит радостными теплом и светом, такими, каких Седрик ещё не видел . Он мог слышать и видеть Гарри, когда тот говорил что-то, что-то вроде того, что он “ценит это” и “как хорошо, что иметь кого-то, кто был бы здесь, чтобы поговорить о…”, но всё это поблекло, когда Седрик увидел глаза Гарри, когда увидел в них отражение зелёных склонов и прозрачной воды из окна поезда. Он смотрел, как солнечный свет танцевал на линзах и перекатывался на радужку, как посвёркивал полумесяцами, как его щёки округлялись, когда он улыбался. И пока Седрик смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел, сосредоточенный, но потерянный, он прекращал… он не мог… он просто…

\- Вау, - выдохнул Седрик.

\- Ага, я знаю, - Гарри покачал головой, ничего не замечая, - Рон и Гермиона в общем-то мои единственные друзья-волшебники. Я узнаю новости о нашем мире только когда они мне пишут об этом в своих письмах.

Всё ещё рассеянный Седрик кивнул и попытался подпереть свою голову рукой, забыв, что под его локтём не было никакой опоры. Он перенёс вес своего тела вперёд, и, следуя за ним, грохнулся на пол.

\- Ты!.. Ты в порядке?! - испуганный, Гарри упал рядом на колени и протянул свою руку. Седрик ухватился за неё, всё ещё пребывая в прострации, но вскоре вышел из неё, начав отфыркиваться и хихикать, чем ещё больше затруднил задачу Гарри, пытавшегося нормально поднять его с пола.

\- Какой же я чемпион! - заметил Седрик в промежутках между смехом, и Гарри, сам того не желая, тоже взорвался весельем, будто шарик.

\- Приятели по переписке? Могу ли я сказать,  _ друзья? _ \- сказал Седрик.

\- Друзья, - кивнул Гарри, - начало положено, мы ведь уже знаем имена друг друга?

\- Ага, верно, - ответил Седрик, шире улыбаясь, когда Гарри засмеялся над ним.

\- Кстати, Седрик, ты в порядке? Ты выглядишь… эм… как помидор?

\- Оу, я…

Внезапно дверь отворилась, и к ним, всё ещё в форме, ворвалась Чо. Осознав, что его все ещё держит Гарри, Седрик вырвал свою руку из его.

\- О, прости Гарри, - сказала Чо, удивлённая его присутствием. - Твои друзья были там, и они сказали, что Седрик был здесь, так что… - когда она оглянулась, Гермиона и Рон выскочили, смущённо помахав рукой. Чо повернулась обратно к Седрику с Гарри и моргнула.

\- Эм, Седрик, почему ты на полу? - спросила она озадаченно.

Рон и Гермиона посмотрели на Седрика, сидящего на коленях перед Гарри, не совсем понимая,  _ что _ им с этим делать. Седрик поспешно поднялся, его затылок, уши и щёки всё ещё горели.

\- Просто слегка споткнулся, - усмехнулся Гарри, указывая на него. Уши Седрика приобрели более насыщенный оттенок красного. Он быстро похлопал Гарри по плечам, пробормотав:

\- Эм, да, просто присылай сову в любое время, - прежде чем мигом попрощаться с ним и его друзьями и последовать за Чо. Когда они исчезли в коридоре, вбежали Рон и Гермиона с полными охапками сладостей, быстро захлопнув за собой дверь.

Как только леденцы были сброшены на сиденья, Гермиона возмущённо воскликнула:

\- О, просто предупреждаю! Мы клянёмся, мы не шпионили за тобой, я даю слово!

Гарри, который только что сунул леденец* себе в рот, задохнулся в смущении и невнятно пробормотал:

\- Что?

А Рон в этот же миг воскликнул, не веря:

\- Гермиона!

\- Я слышала что-то о переписке совами. Что имелось ввиду? - настаивала она, меняя тему.

\- Он просто дал мне свой адрес. Так что я могу ему писать, - сказал Гарри, демонстрируя им отданную Седриком бумажку. На лицах его друзей что-то промелькнуло, прежде чем Рон быстро произнёс:

\- Оу, так было лишь это? - в то же время Гермиона кивнула и начала открывать коробку с шоколадом.

\- Что-то не так? - спросил Гарри.

\- Всё в порядке, приятель, это просто… я не знаю, немного неожиданно, верно? - сказал Рон.

\- Лишь каплю, я думаю, - пожал плечами Гарри. После короткого молчания Гермиона вздохнула и обняла мальчишек, откидывая их назад на пассажирские сиденья.

\- Не беспокойся, я не собираюсь красть его у тебя, Гермиона, - поддразнил Гарри, тут же пожалев, когда Гермиона бросила пригоршню конфет ему в лицо. Рон взвыл со смеху. В купе поднялся обыденный шум, троица говорила о том, каким будет лето и обещала писать друг дружке каждую неделю. Гарри сунул обрывок бумаги в задний карман.

Он надеялся, что это лето будет интересным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (от автора)  
> Извините, что обновление было давно, я отвлеклась (на неделю). Здесь я заканчиваю сюжет Гарри Поттера и Кубка Огня, и в следующей главе мы погрузимся в повествование пятой книги.
> 
> Спасибо за терпение и приятные комментарии!
> 
> (от переводчика)  
> *имеется ввиду такая хреновина (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gobstopper), большая и круглая, я не пробовала, а вы?
> 
> Ох, было довольно приятно переводить эту главу, она такая тёплая и светлая, но вот на редактуру у меня ушла куча времени. Почему-то ни одно предложение не хотело переводится благозвучно, но результат мне нравится. А, ну и позвольте мне почти никогда не извиняться за задержку перевода, за меня это периодически делает в своих комментариях автор. Я перевожу по зову сердца, а не по расписанию. Единственное, я буду предупреждать перед большими главами, что времени мне потребуется больше.  
> Upd 18.11.20: переводчик приболел (не короной, слава богу), поэтому башка не варит, а ещё и дела помимо перевода есть, так что вторая половина следующей главы быстро перевестись никак не может, увы.  
> Upd 27.11.20: в целом я сейчас в порядке, в выходные допереведу, отредачу, выложу. Из хорошего для вас: вероятно качество перевода начнёт постепенно меняться к лучшему, потому что у меня появится со сл недели учитель по английскому. Действительно хороший. Да, кончилась эра меня-самоучки, да здравствует настоящее знание!  
> (и нет, уроки я конечно не для этого перевода буду брать, перевод - это чистый фан)


End file.
